


Protocol

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A protocol for every moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol

The instant he slid out of the cockpit, Starbuck braced himself. He listened and gave all the cocky responses the flight deck expected as Apollo chewed him out for the risk he had taken. He smiled, looked sheepish on cue, and nodded at the end, just like Boomer and the others would expect.

That night-cycle, in a cramped supply bin that was mostly empty, Starbuck kept as quiet as he had to be, as Apollo took his time finding out that his lover and wingman was truly fine, in most personal, intimate ways.

Every situation had a protocol for behavior, and this one, away from prying eyes, was by far the one Starbuck preferred.


End file.
